Right is Wrong?
by X-Rainbow-Cream-X
Summary: John a.k.a Robin wakes up in Belle Reve in a straitjacket with a doctor saying that his father have come to get him, the problem is that he doesn't remember a thing of who he is or how he ended up in a straitjacket in Belle Reve. But the man who's supposed to be his father, why does he make him feel so uncomfortable and wrong? What happened? Where are all his memories?
1. Prologue

**This is a very different and twisted take on the original plot and takes place after most of the titans are at least a little older then they appear in the cartoon (in my opinion the characters in the cartoon is around 10-20 depending on which character we are looking at) and in this story Robin - who I can spoil right now will be the head and main character of this story - will be around 16-17 give or take a few months and days. **

**This story takes place after Trouble in Tokyo and Things Change so this is a post-storyline story. Plus it won't only be the titans that appear in the story but also other characters that exist inside of the hero world that hasn't been mentioned in the teen titans and most likely won't ever be either - seeing as the show had to end somehow... Sad enough. **

**Disclaimer_ I don't own anything and I will never own anything, dot dot dot**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

* * *

_He ran, from what he didn't know. Something, that he was sure of. A part of him didn't want to know what it was just that whatever was hunting him was closing up behind him. It was reaching towards him, the cold pitch black bone grabbing his shoulder in a painful grip causing him to fall face forward. Panting he turned around to face his hunter, facing black hood covering the black hole where the face should have been. A voice rang out from the black hole, daring, almost inaudible and cold as the winter night it whispered, "Run, run, but you cannot hide!"_

He flew up from the hard steel bed and accidentally rolled of it and fell down, hard, on the cold white floor. Groaning in pain he was going to use his hands to push himself up from the ground and back up in bed when he realized something, he could not move his hands! He tried to push them forward in front of him, to feel his face but all he could feel was cloth, tight cloth. The answer became much clear to him when he looked down on himself and his blue eyes widened in horror at the sight. The reason for the taken away use of his hands was a tightly wrapped straitjacket.

In perfect horror he looked around himself seeing nothing but tight white walls with paint and color drawn onto the thick walls in the shape of people, items, actions and letters and words but words he didn't understand what they meant. He could read them and pronounce them but he had no idea of why he'd written them or what they were.

He spun around the room a few times before he stopped and realized something. He didn't know who he was, his name or age, nor what he was doing there. Questions like how he'd gotten there and what he was doing there spun around in his head as he spun 'round the room as if it would explain his situation.

Suddenly a door almost invisibly hidden in the wall opened causing him to turn towards the door glaring suspiciously at whoever might walk through the door. In came a man with brown hair and old tired grey eyes who stared at him with no emotion but a fake smile plastered on as if it would fool him.

"Good morning, John," the man said as he tightened his coat around him. "Do you remember me? I am your psychologist and doctor, Mr. White and I am here to inform you that your father have come to pick you up."

_John_ frowned and tilted his head to the side not understanding.

"Yes, you are going home," Mr. White said as he stepped aside letting another man inside. "Mr. Wilson is here to pick you up."

John's eyes widened, by surprise or comfort, he didn't know but his gut feeling told him that whoever this man was he didn't like him.

Inside came a white haired man with a deep grey eye while the right one was covered by an eye-patch. He had smirk plastered on his face, a smug smirk or grin almost. "Good morning... _son_."

* * *

**Okay, so you may wonder what the hell is going on but don't worry _John_ is just as confused as you so you are not alone in that. **

**Robin_ Why the f**k am...**

**Shut it, Robin, don't spoil yet. **

**Robin_ They already know, you spoiled it before the story started...**

**Shut up *large smile***

**I know that the prologue is very short but the chapters on forward will be longer I promise. Now please enjoy and R&R**


	2. Fresh arrival

**And then there were another chapter for us all. I'm very glad to those of you who review and follow/fav-ed my story.  
**

**A thing for those of you who wonders, Robin's real name is Richard JOHN Dick Grayson... at least in the dc comic and I won't only go by the Teen Titans show, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer_ I, once again, don't own anything...**

* * *

**~Fresh arrival~**

* * *

Swallowing John glanced at the man next to him in the drivers seat, it was hard to see much of him with that eye-path covering his right eye. The man was supposed to be his father, a man who raised him or that was what John believed was right, he couldn't remember anything about anything. But his gut feeling told him that this man was nothing bad trouble, a bad man.

"If you are gonna keep staring at me like that then your eyes will fall out," he said, making John jump. Slade Wilson smirked as he looked at John before turning his eye back to the rode. "If you have anything to say then you can say it, I am your father after all."

Hesitating, John asked, "Where is my... mother?"

Slade didn't even look phased my the question. He raised an eyebrow at the child before he sighed. "You're mother died when you where nine," he said. "That's when all this... _trouble_ started."

John looked down and tried to think, tried to remember her face but a large headache, just like a wall, covered the path to recovery. It was like if someone had put a large lock on his brain and locked all his memories within it and no one could reach them, not even John himself. He focused harder not wanting to give up but soon let out a small cry of pain and grabbed his head in pain.

"What are you doing?" Slade asked and looked at him and small glanced at the rode now and then. "You have just come out of mental care I don't think trying to remember is going to get you no where."

"Sorry," John said and leaned back in the passenger seat. He sighed and looked out the window again seeing the lights and the empty lands pass them by, the rain falling hard on the car windows. He thought he saw green lights flicker on the middle of the lands but when he shook his head and closed and reopened his eyes they where gone.

Almost like a fog silence covered the the two people, none of them saying a word, John because he was - even if he didn't want to admit it - scared of what he might get to know about himself and Slade because he really didn't feel like it.

"Ehm..." John said but stopped and rethought what he was gonna say. "Eh... Do I have... had any hobbies?"

"Hobbies?" Slade asked and thought for a second. "You used to take gymnastic classes when you lived with your mother, I believe."

"You don't know?" John asked and frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be my father?"

"I may be your father, John, but your mother wasn't really that fond of me, of so to speak," Slade said. "In simple she wanted to keep you far away from me as possible. This is the first time I've met you when you are not in a... mental state."

"Sounds fun..." John said sarcastically. "Do you, by any chance, know what kind of classes I used to take?"

Slade shook his head. "All I know is that you are very acrobatic," he said and shrugged. "But other then that I don't know much, you'll have to figure that out on your own, son."

Sighing again, John stared out the front window trying to remember anything but all of his thinking only gave him but a horrible headache. Giving up completely on trying to recover anything at all from his memory and just kept staring out the window seeing that the empty lands had been replaced by city and large buildings with empty streets.

"Where are we going?" John turned towards Slade.

"Home of course," he said and made a turn towards a large building with turned on lights. "Where you are going to live with me and your sister from now on."

John's eyes widened and he turned towards his father. "Sister? I have a sister?"

Slade laughed and stepped out the car, John doing the same to be able to hear his next words. "Yes, you have a sister and used to have two brother's as well," he said as he opened the trunk and took out a large bag that seemed mostly empty. "But your brother's are either dead or missing by unknown reason's."

"Oh, I'm sorry," John said and followed Slade who'd handed him the bag as he opened the door in. "Is the entire house yours?"

"Yes, family heirloom if you can put it that way," Slade said and opened the door. "Wintergreen will show you too your room."

"Wintergreen?" John asked but before he'd even finished the bag was lifted from his hands and a middle aged man with grey hair and suit standing before him. "Oh, you must be Wintergreen."

John followed the butler who showed him to a middle big room in the small corridor and on the way there had showed him most of rooms existing in the small corridor form the door.

"Your sister's room will be next to yours when she arrives tomorrow," Wintergreen said and put the bag on the blue sheets of the bed. "I'll leave you alone to pack up." With those words he disappeared from the room the door closed behind him.

John stood with the door at his back staring out through the middle sized room. The wallpaper where a golden yellow with red dots at the top to the ceiling. The floor where a normal wood with a red carpet in the middle of the room. In the corner the bed crossed the window and a small desk were put in between the end of the bed and the wall the rest of the room where empty except for two large mirror-doors leading to what John figured had to be the wardrobe inbuilt in the wall.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to the bed and opened the bag to reveal it almost empty except for a pair of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, two t-shirts, one red and one blue and one red hoddie. On top of the hoddie where a pair of black sneakers, a toothbrush and small white gameboy with a game called Mario lying next to it.

From what he could see John had the strong belief that everything were newly bought and never been used before. It would only be understandable with him being locked up for god knew how long. If only he could remember.

* * *

**Okay, so here we get to know a little of John's real *cough*fake*cough* back story and little of the home and life he'll be living. Not much info nor fun but as always a chapter like this is always needed. Ugh... **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
